Célibe
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Célibe,eso era el déspota de Uchiha Sasuke quien no creía en compromisos,prefiriendo la vida fácil y no complicada de un soltero que acude a todo placer carnal que le brinda el cuerpo de una mujer.un Sakura and Sasuke, erotico, comido y romantico.¡Entren!


_Capitulo 1:_

_Cortesía…_

Concluyo que su vida era mucho más fácil y sencilla que la de su compañero Uzumaki Naruto quien estaba "felizmente" casado y con una amante de por medio a quien debía esconder si era posible en el armario de su despacho para que nadie le viera y supieran todos que el respetado y honorable hijo de Uzumaki Minato andaba deshonrando a su familia.

_Que Idiota…_se dijo mentalmente y calibo que si su amigo no estuviera casado, ¡Jamás! Tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie, no tener que llegar directo a la casa, dormir en la misma cama con la misma mujer todos los días, ¡Y claro esta! No se estuviera privando de tener una nueva aventura y exhibirla como trofeo sin reproches de nadie.

Casarse ni mucho menos convivir con una mujer estaba en la mente de Uchiha Sasuke quien prefería la vida de un Célibe, sin nada de complicaciones como las que sufría su _Imbécil _amigo. Si, era soltero, pero con mujeres por delante a quienes le dejaba en claro que no era de esos de comprometerse ni de futuros noviazgos…solo era sexo y placer, nada más.

Rompe corazones, desgraciado, bastardo, egoísta, carente de empatía, cobarde, mujeriego, y demás insultos, eran los que les estregaba las mujeres en la cara luego de él haberlas "dejado" por así decirlo. Cuando Sasuke las veía haciéndose ilusiones con algo que ¡Jamás! Ocurriría y estas le cuestionaban mucho de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer, ya era tiempo de tirarlas y buscar un nuevo remplazo antes de que se obsesionaran mas con la idea de poder atraparlo, como muchas habían hecho, pero olímpicamente habían fallado.

A sus veinte y nueve años, Uchiha Sasuke, era todo un abogado y empresario que dirigía el porvenir de la empresa de su padre. Muchos lo caracterizaban como un buen ejemplar, un hombre con buenos derechos, una muy buena y ágilmente cabeza en sus hombros y con un impresionante don que lograr con facilidad lo que se propusiera, lo imposible no tenia limites para él, sino que al contrario, lo incitaban a continuar persuadiendo hasta que lo lograra, dejando a todos impresionados ante sus logros que muchos habían fallado. En otro ámbito, las mujeres lo caracterizaban como un hombre de carácter frio, apático, con una mirada serena, fría y calculadora que embelesaba a cualquier mujer u homosexual. Sasuke lo tenía todo, belleza, dinero y una muy buena reputación envidiable para todos.

Esa tarde, la empresa Uchiha estaba en una reunión en la cual el prestigiado Uchiha Sasuke no pudo asistir al tener una tonelada de papeles que atender mas no tenia recepcionista alguna que le atendiera puesto que esta junto a las demás secretarias del edificio, estaban en una actividad, celebrando el día de las secretarias…algo estúpido e ilógico para él a quien no le gustaba ver a sus trabajadores perdiendo el tiempo, pero precisamente hoy, él no podría quejarse ni gritarles por nada, debido a la condenada celebración que las protegía de todo.

Se suponía que por valoración del valioso esfuerzo de ellas, el Uchiha debía estar en dicha celebración, abriendo la función y dando un discurso a sus empleadas secretariales, pero al ser Uchiha Sasuke, podía evadir fácilmente menudos discursos y gastarse su tiempo en cosas verdaderamente importantes como lo asía ahora.

Esa tarde estresante, termino de firmar el último contrato de la empresa cual debía de faxear, pero antes debía sacarle varias copias junto con otra tonelada de documentos que tenía en un folder color azul. Exasperado del estrés que llevaba dentro, oprimió el botón rojo de su teléfono cual le comunicaba directo a su recepcionista, soltando el botón de inmediato al acordarse de que precisamente hoy, el día mas ajetreado, se celebraba la maldita actividad esa. Mascullo una maldición casi en mormuros, y se levanto en un rápido movimiento, tomando en manos el dichoso folder y otro montón de papeles cual debía imprimir. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto de imprenta, entrando por aquella puerta en paso ligero, coloco los papeles en la pequeña mesa redonda que había al lado de la impresora, abrió la tapa de la maquinaria y se volteo asía la mesa para tomar en manos los primeros papeles que imprimiría, justamente en el momento que se volteo en dirección a la impresora, se encontró con una pequeña ironía de la vida que solo a él le pasaba en momentos como ese…_le habían tomado su turno sin molestarse en lo absoluto que él había llegado primero ni siquiera le preguntaron si podían hacerlo; era como si no lo hubieran tomado en cuenta._

Una mota de pelo rosado se le había colado olímpicamente, sin inmutarle en lo absoluto la presencia de aquel honorable empresario a quien había reconocido como el destacable Uchiha Sasuke, por medio de una revista de farándula, aun así, **poco** le importo de quien se tratase, tomando descaradamente su turno…_ni siquiera tomo en consideración que ese hombre era quien en pocas palabras le daba de comer y la vestía._

—¿No conoces el **permiso **y el **por favor puedo**? — arqueo una ceja con sarcasmo mientras observaba a esa mujer quien en todo momento le daba la espalda. Ella rodo los ojos fastidiada…_sabia que él objetaría por tomar prestado su turno, aun así, no le importo los riesgos y palabras que podrían soltar ese hombre._

—¿Disculpa?, ¿No conoces lo que es cortesía?, cederle el paso a una dama,_ ¡claro esta!, si se trata de un __**verdadero **__hombre._ — soltó ella irónicamente, finalizando lo ultimo con un considerable sarcasmo.

—Yo estaba primero. — objeto él con voz neutral…_ ¡Al carajo la cortesía! Si no era hombre, pues bien por ella, pero para otras era mucho más que un hombre. No se dignaría de caballero ante esa mujer tan altanera y poco educada, además, tenía prisa y una cantidad de papales que lo abarrotaban._

—¿De verdad?, ¡Valla!, ¡no lo había notado! — exclamo ella irónicamente, finalizando aquello sarcásticamente, soltando un pequeño bufido al final.

—**Señora,** tengo prisa, así que hágase a un lado. — soltó exasperado, ella se volteo, encarando aquellos ojos fríos, carentes de empatía.

—¡Entonces somos **dos**!, así que porque no hace **su turno** detrás **mío** como persona **civilizada **y espera, ¿eh?, ¿le parece bien? — aquella mujer y su tono sarcástico empezaba a exasperarlo, y mucho.

—Usted es la menos civilizada, vino desde no sé dónde y tomo mi turno, así que le sugiero que se mueva. — hablo con un tono expectante y amenazante, contrayendo ella su rostro ante el enojo que provoco su tono amenazante. ¡Como odiaba los hombres arrogantes de etiqueta!

—_¿O qué?_ — le reto a que continuara.

—_Soy el dueño de este lugar, por tanto __**yo **__le ordeno y usted obedece._ — revelo él, creyendo que ganaría un poco de respeto por ella, esta le miro incrédula.

—_**¡Ohh**_**!**, ¡Valla!... ¡¿Y QUE? ¡¿Escribirá un memo?, ¡¿O me suspenderá por haber tomado su turno? — prácticamente se había burlado en su cara, ni siquiera el haber revelado su titulo le sirvió en nada de ganar un poco de cortesía de aquella mujer.

—La puedo despedir. — Atajo enojado.

—¡¿por haberme colado?, ¡¿Valla?, eso es algo nuevo en el trabajo. Jefe poco **hombre **suspende a empleada por tomarle su turno_._ — relajo sus amenazas, montando toda una parodia con ellas.

—Jhmp… "_poco hombre"_ — se bufo de las palabras de ella.

—Puedo despedirle por actitud hostil. — aclaro él con voz inescrutable.

— "Actitud hostil" — atajo ella en un pequeño y molesto murmuro, él le miro con aire distante.

El mullido silencio que una vez había abarrocado el área de imprenta, fue invadido por la voz gruesa del Uchiha quien amenazaba en palabras tranquila a aquella mujer de cabellos rosados y piel blanca.

—Usualmente evado las confrontaciones con desconocidos, pero qué más da, viniendo de una mujer como usted, solo se puede conseguir descortesía. — continuo él hablando, ella simplemente, con su porte tranquilo y despreocupado, continuo imprimiendo, perdiendo todo interés por las parlotearías de ese hombre.

—¡Cielos! — profirió exasperada mientras cerraba de muy mala gana la tapa de la impresora, volteándose para encarar a aquel sujeto indeseable.

—¡Podría callarse de una buena vez!, ¡Ni siquiera eres consciente que no te estaba escuchando! —revelo con enojo, arqueando considerablemente su ceño ante el enojo que esa mujer le había provocado.

—¡Tanto escándalo por un simple turno! — exclamo ella.

—¿Sabe qué?, ¿Tome su turno? —tomo sus papeles de mala gana, reconociendo el Uchiha su victoria ante la partida de ella.

—Después de todo…ya termine de imprimir. — se volteo y antes de salir por aquella puerta, soltó aquella palabras con una notable diversión y burla asía él, dedicándole una victoriosa sonrisa.

—Gracias por ser cortes y esperar su turno…**caballero.** — finalizo, desapareciendo por aquella puerta, dejando a un Uchiha consumido ante su visible iracundia reflejada en aquellos ojos ónix.

"_Cortesía" _que irónica es la vida, ella pide cortesía sin tener un mínimo detalle de ello. Aquella mujer insultante se había burlado prácticamente de su hombría, lo había pisoteado, y él simplemente se había dejado así no mas, ni siquiera la pudo callar con sus palabras, ella siempre tenía sus defensas en alto como para contraatacar al segundo.

Valla mujercita con la que se había topado ese día, una con un muy mal carácter, y de seguro, fuera de su trabajo, tenía una jerga deplorable e insultante asía los demás.

Levanto la tapa de la impresora de mala gana, colocando el primer papel para imprimir…aquella mujer, ya se las desquitaría en algún momento con ella, de alguna forma la suspendería de su trabajo, solo para dejarle en claro que él no pierde ninguna batalla, ni mucho menos la pierde contra una simple mujer.

Ella quería ver cortesía de su persona, y él gustoso se la daría…_a su modo._

_**Un regalito para mis queridísimos lectores que a menudo me invaden con sus consejos y opiniones a través de mensajes y Reviews…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL REGALO**_


End file.
